Cant Fight The Moonlight
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: side story to NUMB and Burn, in Shippou and Yukina's point of view and you get to see what happened in Shippou and Kagome's past. Parrings ShippouYukina YusukeKagome


Can't fight the Moonlight

Me: this was Kuri Muri and The Youkai Nightmare suggested this and I thought it was a good idea, this is a side story to NUMB and Burn, has some scenes from both stories in it so you know what and when everything happens but I suggest that you read NUMB and Burn first.

Koto: oh and we don't own IY or YYH

Furyou: nor do we own "CANT FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT" AHHHH, AHHHH CHOOOOOO

Me: you ok?

Furyou: grabs tissues and blows her nose, and says stuffily I knew I shouldn't have went to see The Tempest, it was freezing, and now I have a very bad cold, the play was good though.

Koto: I told you to take a coat, and not wear a thin sleeveless shirt and a knee length skirt.

Me: leave her alone.

Shippou was leaping from rooftop to rooftop looking all over the city for any signs of youkai that had escaped the makai, when he came to a shrine that felt like there was a Koorime (sp) hiding in the vicinity. As he was heading toward the shrine, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his whole body. He should have known that there would have been a barrier. He gave a shrill yelp, a sound like any canine would make if a truck hit it. When he landed he noticed that he was within the shrine's grounds. He had enough energy to transform himself into his fox form; as soon as the transformation was complete he passed out.

Yukina who herd the wail of pain, she rushed over to the general area, to see if she could find any thing. After five minutes of searching she found what she thought was looking for. A red and golden kitsune in his fox form, 'he's beautiful' she thought as she picked up the fox, and walked inside, to care for him.

Three days later Shippou woke up, even though Yukina had healed his wound rather quickly, he still had a massive energy loss. As he woke up though, he smelled a sweet scent of snow, and sakura blossoms, and to pleasant humming. It was then he realized that he was in the ice maiden's lap, being stroked lovingly; he hadn't felt this content since Inuyasha chased away his surrogate mother, Kagome, she had done nothing but love him, and what did he do, he repaid her by wishing for kagome to be happy here, breaking her heart in the process. Hell Shippou goes to high school with her here, so he should know. The maiden felt his uneasy and thought she was doing something wrong. Shippou sensed her distress and liked her arm and nuzzled her face reassuringly. She looked at him for the first time noticing he was awake and had the most fabulous jade eyes.

"Oh you're awake. Let me put you down so you can change into your normal form." Yukina said politely. Shippou looked a bit dejected and put out but did as he was asked, and with a faint pop he was in his humanoid form. Yukina gasped, 'oh my kami,' she thought, 'he's a volcano kitsune,' most are ash and soot in color (Me: hence me and Koto), while he is the color of lava; his hair was a flaming red and the tips were a golden orange, his fox ears on his head were the same way. The tail on the other hand was golden orange and the tip was the flaming red, the same with his fox-paw-feet. The way he was dressed seemed to fit his personality, skater punk, the baggy kaki pants, the sleeveless crimson muscle shirt, and a mischievous grin plastered on his face, his green eyes twinkling.

Shippou was looking Yukina over as well, her light teal hair luminous in the sun, crimson red eyes that seemed to capture his soul, pale ivory skin, petite figure, yet he still tell she had all the right curves through the baby blue kimono. She blushed a bit when she realized what he was doing, and smirked, which made her blush even more. "I'm Shippou, and who might you be?" he asked. "Yukina." She replied, 'he is really charming, and not full of himself like Kazuma and a lot cuter too.' "Come with me, I want to show you around, considering you haven't regained all of your strength back." Yukina said while walking out doors where the others were training, when he saw Yuusuke, he thought 'well, well, I think he and Kagome would make perfect mates. I mean he is single, from what my nose tells me any way, no female scent on him besides Botan, and there is no attraction between them.' Shippou was brought out of his thoughts when an ugly redheaded baboon-like ningen called Kuwabara ran up to Yukina and started showing off what little muscles he has. Then he noticed the forbidden child, and the way he was glaring at the oaf. But more importantly he saw how Yukina was acting he was flirting with her, Shippou decided that enough was enough. "Dude, I think you could chill it now, it's blatantly obvious that Yukina doesn't like you like that." He said with a smirk. Yukina glanced at Shippou with a grateful look. And Hiei was taken by surprise at what Shippou said, though he didn't show it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT FOX-BOY" Kuwabara yelled at Shippou. Shippou looked at Kuwabara with solemn eyes, and said you remind me of someone I knew 500 years ago," he was cut off by Yuusuke (Furyou: surprise, surprise. Sniff Koto: shut it wolf girl. Furyou: make me. Snuffle. Me: knock it off, both of you, your acting like kits, sorry bout that.) "Your that old?" Shippou looked at the boy and thought 'yep exactly Kagome's type' and saying "yes now shut up. Any way my well you could call him my surrogated uncle, Miroku had this curse an evil hanyou gave to his grandfather, the Kazaana, and it was a generational curse, but incase he failed to kill this hanyou wanna-be, the Kazaana would engulf him whole, and the curse being generational he needed a son to kill him. He also had the genetic factor that was an enormous lecher, he asked every beautiful woman he saw and asked them to bare his child, not to mention grope their ass in the process." He said the last part with a sigh. "So what happened," Yukina asked. "Well my segregate mother, father figure, aunt, uncle, and guardian fought the hanyou, killed him, Sango, my aunt, family was avenged, and she and her brother were reunited, Miroku my lecherous uncle married Sango and his Kazaana was gone." Shippou paused there and said almost emotionlessly as the lord of the west and Hiei. "My father figure, Inuyasha," a gasp was heard form Botan, "pushed my adoptive mother into the well, that took her back to her own time, while he went with the walking clay pot." He finished the last part with a slight growl.

"It has been a long time Shippou, I wondered what had happened to you after I died." Kurama said, err, rather Youko. Shippou instantly brightened, "I was wondering when you would say something Sensei" Shippou smirked, and looked to the others to see the mixture of confusion, surprise, and amusement (Hiei) written on their faces. Youko (in Kurama's form) explained, "After Inuyasha left the others, Sango and Miroku took Shippou in and raised them as their own, along with their twins, a daughter and a son, when they died, the twins had a family themselves, Shippou couldn't go with them cause he still looked seven years old, youkai only age five years per century, it would have been very awkward, so he left. About that time, all youkai were ordered to leave ningenki and move to the makai. I found him wandering the streets of makai and took him in raised him and well taught him to be a youkai essentially." Shippou took over from that point, "I had been living with ningens for so long I had forgotten how to be a youkai. Over time he became the father I never had, Inuyasha never taught me thing essential for me to survive, and my real dad died when I was eighty human years old, so all I had were a few illusions and kitsune-bi, and Kirara who is in reiki waiting for me to come back." Yukina looked perplexed, curious she tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice, but three individuals noticed it, "Kirara?" Kurama answered her, "Shippou's Nekomata guardian from when he was a kit." Fighting back a smirk as Shippou noticed a very light blush on her cheeks. "Anyway I was caught about 50 years ago, for steeling from reiki and breaking in to the ningenki numerous times. Though I still am a thief, but unfortunately I can only do that under orders from Koenma till my service is up. And my payment, I am able to live here for working over my punishment limits, and visit makai when I want."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Shippou was still recovering and he and Yukina have become extremely close. The others knew why he was becoming possessive of her, but no matter what they said, Kuwabara wouldn't listen, and went on flirting with Yukina, and every time he would get throne back and knocked out by Shippou. One night he and Yukina were taking a walk in the forest area if the shrine, on Genki's orders the youkai in there left them alone, he decided that tonight would be the night to ask her, he knew that Yukina was his soul mate, by the way their auras pulse when they are near each other.

Under the lover-sky,  
  
Gonna be with you,  
  
and no one's gonna be around,  
  
If you think that you won't fall,

Hell the baka should feel it, but he ignored it. "Shippou-kun are you okay?" Yukina asked, he nodded and asked Yukina a moment later, "Yukina, umm, will you be my life-mate?" her eyes widened and he thought she was rejecting him, his ears lowered in fear. If their was one thing he cannot stand is the one he loved most rejecting him, that happened once, by Inuyasha as a father, he didn't want that to happen again.

Well just wait until  
  
'Till the sun goes down  
  
underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
there's a magical feeling so right  
  
it will steal your heart tonight.

The next thing he knew he felt her lips upon his, and he kissed back with as much passion as she gave. His tongue caressed hers within her mouth.

You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
that you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, But you know that you  
  
can't fight the moonlight...No

Kuwabara was in the forest looking for Yukina to "save her" from its evil clutches, and saw the kiss and the two soul mates' auras combining almost into one. The two were going to go farther and mate, but Shippou pulled away, "not yet" he said, Yukina looked at him questionably "for kitsunes to have a life mate they have to mate when the vixen goes into season (heat), or else it will only be a one night stand type thing, and I wont be able to claim you as my own." Yukina understood, it was so she wouldn't get hurt, "and besides someone is spying on us." He continued Yukina looked up livid "whom." Shippou gave her the look Who-Do-You-Think? The baka was already gone thanks to Botan grabbing him for a mission, and to kill him herself or try to at least.

You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Till you're in my arms

"Meet me tomorrow after school on the roof across the street I have something planned for Yuusuke and Kagome, but I need your help." Shippou asked, and Yukina nodded and added "Yuusuke has been low ever since Keiko broke up with him and went to America as a foreign exchange student." Shippou looked at her with a since of foreboding, "but she was at the last minute sent back because of a terrorist problem. And she is now going out with another candidate, Hojo I think his name is." She added, and Shippou thought 'yep, I knew there would be a problem'. "Ahhh, Yukina, sweetie, Hojo was trying to get Kagome to go out with him for the past three years, so we need to keep the two couples as far away from each other as possible." Yukina nodded and kissed him again, trying to keep it from getting to 'heated', but failing miserably.

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart

As they promised Shippou lured Kagome to the roof of their high school and Yukina put unnoticeable amount of ice on the edge of the roof, yet just enough to make someone slip, while luring Yuusuke here with her youkai energy but only to him so the others wouldn't since her, Shippou did the same thing with kagome. When the two came up to the roof through separate doors on opposite sides of the building, they jumped a bit when Yuusuke saw Kagome lost in thought and the numbers of emotions play across their faces. And the two were defiantly surprised when Kagome started to sing a verse to her favorite song, "NUMB". But they started snuggle against each other when Yuusuke spooks Kagome and she slips, but Yuusuke caches her. "Hey kagome, Wait, you for got your necklace!" Yuusuke yelled after he realized Kagome was walking away.  
  
No matter what you do  
  
the night is gonna get to you  
  
(You're gonna know  
  
That I know)  
  
don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

Over the next few weeks Shippou and Yukina were getting agitated and wondering when Yukina was going to go into season. Yukina and Shippou sensed a youkai chasing after Kagome and Yuusuke chasing the youkai, but it seemed Kagome was toying with the youkai and leading it to a dead end, which happened to be in the ally right underneath them. Shippou noticed that Kagome hadn't quite mastered her miko powers, cause she poured too much energy into her energy bow and arrow, once the youkai was dead, she fainted right into Yuusuke's arms. He smirked every thing was going according to plan, more or less. "Yuusuke's so lucky." Yukina pined. "Soon, my Lil-Vixen, soon." Shippou responded to his loves comment. The two noticed Kagome was starting to wake up, and Yuusuke did the thing 'his heart told him' as Yukina put it, he kissed her, and Kagome kissed back; Shippou and Yukina smiled at the sight and looked on to the activity below them.Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you,  
  
can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No, you can't fight it

Thanks to a spell Shippou had learned during his time with Youko, he and Yukina were able to hear the conversation between them, but the line that threw them for a loop was, "You want to know something Yuusuke?" Kagome had asked. "What?" said detective asked? "I'm not numb any more."

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart.

"Well Yukina, they got their happy ending, what about you? You want me to help you find your brother?" Shippou asked Yukina. She looked at his cheerful green eyes and smiled and said, "Of course Shippou, I just hope he approves of my choice of mate." He looked at her worriedly and smiled, "I'm sure he would, love, I'm sure he would." Shippou and Yukina shared a kiss on that rooftop and leaped away before being detected by the miko and the detective, after all the spell can only last for so long.

They were five blocks away from Shippou's apartment when Shippou noticed something different in Yukina's scent, then it hit him. Yukina was going into season; a wily grin slowly appeared on his face. "Yukina," he said flirtatiously, "you are going in to heat my vixen." Yukina looked at him with a seductive glance and strolled over to him, took him by the hand and led him up the stairs and into the apartment. "Yukina, even though you are in season, doesn't mean you'll get pregnant, since this is the first time. The first time is only for marking, and claming, in kitsunes. Next time you go into season is when you are able to have kits." He purred (A/N Koto: Shippou had asked Youko when he was younger why he never bedded a female when she was in heat, he was to young to have the talk when his parents died to have that talk and Inuyasha never taught him any thing, be sides Inu youkai had different rituals than kitsunes, and Miroku knew only human mating laws, so Youko had told him the kitsune mating rituals and such. Back to the story.) Yukina smiled sexily and kissed him; it was a going to be a long passionate night for the mating couple.

It has been three fateful years for Shippou and Yukina; they were now expecting their first pups, twins, one boy one girl, which was due at any time. Shippou was reluctant to let Yukina stray to far from Genki's shrine or their apartment, but well, Yukina threatened Shippou with either letting her go or he would have to sleep on the couch.

A few days after Yukina had come out of her heat, and were living in Shippou's apartment in the same area of Tokyo Yuusuke lived in, Hiei had finally told Yukina that he was her brother, and she accepted him fully. Kagome had met the guys and glared at Shippou a little, for not telling her that he had a girlfriend, err, mate, as it seemed. Kuwabara didn't understand at first that both Kagome and Yukina were unavailable. Right now they were at a bar watching Yuusuke propose to Kagome on stage. Botan couldn't help herself when Kagome was thinking about her decision and when Kagome was about to voice it when Botan yelled, "SAY YES DAMNIT SAY YES!" Shippou and Kurama pulled her down and clasped a hand over her mouth. The whole group was relieved when Kagome said yes.

Shippou and Yukina watched Yuusuke and Kagome walk off stage and right toward them. "Congratulations guys." Boton said as they walked up to the group, and the rest had issued their congratulations as well. Yukina doubled over a bit and said "Guys its time, the pups are, Ahhh, we have to get to Genki's now." Everyone in the group, helped in one way or another, Hiei ran ahead to alert Genki, Kagome and Yuusuke got in their red mustang cobra convertible to grab the delivery gear (Koto: she is specialized in this sort of thing she is a miko after all. Me: can you shut up I think they know that. Furyou: will you guys shut up, I need sleep!), Shippou, Botan, and Kurama led Yukina to Kurama's car and she got in the passenger's seat, then drove her to Genki's.

12 hours later.

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

Screams can be heard for miles, Shippou was pacing back and forth with worry, wondering if his mate would be all right. "She'll be fine, pup, Kagome has never lost a patent, and you know that." Said Yuusuke. Shippou looked at him, "its not that, its just, am I ready for this?" Yuusuke looked at him and said, "you had to deal with an Inu-hanyou that was more immature that you were 500 years ago, and you're worried about not being ready?" Shippou looked at him and smirked, "you're right."

A few minutes later, Kagome and Botan came out and held out the twins, the girl, Kaida (little dragon) had her mother's hair, with red and gold streaks, and her father's ears and tail and eyes, but everything else was purely her mother was in Kagome's arms; her brother, Yukio (gets what he wants) had his mother's eyes and navy blue ears and tail with two rings, one red one gold, he also inherited his father's tricky persona, was in Botan's. "Hiei/Shippou, do you want to hold your niece and nephew/son and daughter?" Kagome and Botan asked, Shippou nodded and Botan handed the hyper active pup to him, considering the boy was making Hiei a little edgy; Hiei was shocked that Kagome would trust him with the girl. He looked a Kagome then Shippou and then nodded just enough for kagome to see. She handed him the female pup, and Kaida, looked at him, and smirked, something told him that his niece is going to have the same personality he has. Kagome smiled and disappeared into Yukina's room again to check on the Koorime.

A couple hours later Yukina was well enough to have visitors, and socialize with only two people at a time, for only brief periods of time. As time goes on Kagome and Yusuke got married/ mated and had pups of they're own.

The End

Koto: furyou are you sure you are well enough to do this?

Furyou: sniff yes why?

Me: cause you have a fever.

Furyou: What!!! Damn it I have to go back to bed?

Koto: yes. Read and review please NO FLAMES EITHER!!!!!


End file.
